


i love him, i love him, i love him

by blackpercy



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, the one where piper has a Realization, tried to be aesthetic with my writing bc i’m practicing emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpercy/pseuds/blackpercy
Summary: Piper finally knows, standing outside his door.She finally gets it.
Relationships: Piper McLean/Leo Valdez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	i love him, i love him, i love him

The thought came to her like someone rolling away a stone down a hill.

Gradual and hard to process at first, but it quickened, striking like lightning.

 _I love him_.

Maybe the first clue was that night in the Argo II. When Leo had taken her down to the engine room and Piper couldn’t take her eyes off him as he worked the machines, humming some Ed Sheeran song while he did it.

He’d caught her eye and raised his brow, but he had also smiled.

And her heart stopped.

 _I love him_.

The next clue was when he had come back to life, and Piper had grabbed him and never wanted to let go.

When that pit that had settled itself in her stomach seemed to dissolve as they held each other in the middle of Camp Half Blood.

When it seemed like everything would be alright again as long as she never had to release him from her arms, and he could keep her in his.

 _I love_ _him._

Piper’s eyes met Leo’s again. Determination and something else flashed in her brown eyes. He was still waiting for an answer, his face was still cold with hurt.

The rain lightly patted Piper’s head, like some sort of comfort. Part of her could hear Drew’s voice admonishing her for letting all her hard straightening work go to waste.

”Well?” Leo crossed his arms. His curls were glistening with the drizzle of water falling from the sky and Piper was close enough to see the light brown splash of freckles across his cheek.

”Piper, why aren’t you respon—“

” _I love you_ ”


End file.
